


East of Eden

by Ralos



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 2020打破现代天使的刻板印象枷锁从我做起, Bottom!Gaku, Bottom!Ryuu, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Tenn, Unrequited Love, 干了这杯苹果汁大家欢度419, 见色起意车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralos/pseuds/Ralos
Summary: 现代天使的嘴唇甜得像草莓。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke(mentioned), Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	East of Eden

**Author's Note:**

> *虽然我更想看自推受向车，但说我推只能受我必不同意，开车明志。  
> *本趟列车又名2020打破现代天使的刻板印象枷锁从我做起。  
> *见色起意车，9对8必然没有箭头，8对9可能有，我不知道——本来是这样想的，写着写着还是变成了8微妙地对9有箭头的状态。  
> *起因是我受够了八百万篇樱花风味9单恋8的89炮友关系车。someone has to do something and yes that person is me.  
> *再强调一遍，不是89，是98车，98/てんがく/天楽，九条天攻，八乙女乐受。此外，有9x10的、（同样非恋爱状态）MATURE程度内容提及。不吃的请自行退出，吃9左的朋友来和我干了这杯苹果汁携手欢度419.

“……我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来，”坐在沙发上的少年含含糊糊地说，把又一颗软糖塞进嘴里，抬起头的时候正看见他不加停留地要回房，“你这是怎么了？”  
八乙女乐沉默了一下。这没有什么需要隐瞒的，只是他性格使然，这种时候宁可自己喝一晚酒，要谈心就怎么也得等到整理好了情绪以后——可对方没有容他敷衍，轻快的声音已经连同脚步一起响起来：“告白被拒绝了？”  
他本来该生气的，但眼下实在心情低落，火药引信冒不出火星，只能勉勉强强飘半缕黑烟：“是啊。”  
少年略微踮起脚，摸猫似的摸摸他头发：“真可怜。”

真可爱，九条天微笑着想。  
“你只是靠着脸和声音才能站在这里”当然绝不会被对方视作夸奖，但事实是撇去易燃物一样的性格不谈，乐那张脸确实符合他的审美：锋利、冰凉、极具攻击性，是中宵月照深雪映亮的一寸刀刃。比起利刃更偏好丝绸或蜂蜜的人当然不在少数，但九条天喜欢那种明锐到刺眼的金属色泽，也不惮于冒被割伤的风险伸出手去抚触。  
可眼下还要更不同一些。对方神情中那种自信短暂地褪去了，动摇、失落和更多更纠缠的情绪浮出来，像下雨天被淋得透湿、垂着耳朵尾巴茫茫然的小动物。  
温柔又体贴的好人会把这小可怜抱起来带回家、洗个澡擦干净再准备一碟热牛奶，可惜这一周出外景去的是龙，留在家里的是他。  
而九条天的对外形象里，小恶魔的那一面就和现代天使一样，真实地存在于他的本性之中。  
他拽住乐的衣领、用力把对方扯下来，然后吻了上去。

甜。太甜了。  
得找个机会把那罐糖扔了。  
天的嘴唇好软。  
他立刻掐断了脑子里不着边际的念头，往后退开几步，“你这是干什么？”  
“好苦，你喝酒了？”九条天皱着眉，理直气壮地责备了他一句才肯答话，“安慰一下失恋的小猫咪嘛。别垂头丧气的，浪费这么好看的脸——来呀。”  
“还是说……你宁可一个人喝闷酒到睡着为止呢？”少年微笑着向他招一招手，却没有等待答复，便自顾自地往楼上走去——那不是歌迷面前镜头底下天使的微笑了，也不是冬天挤在被炉里他身边温暖柔和的神情，此时此刻那双宝石般眼瞳映着灯光微微发亮，鲜红如同伊甸园中女人握在手里的那颗苹果。  
他跟了上去。

少年的手指贴在他脸颊，一下一下地来回磨蹭着，几乎带了几分恋人般的温存。他们贴得很近，足够八乙女乐从对方垂落的发丝间嗅到与他相同的洗发水气味，和新洗过枕套上熟悉的洗涤剂淡香混在一起，一晃神会让人错觉他只是睡在自己房间，不禁就在虚假的熟悉里放松下来。  
但比起平日过分柔软的枕头足够提醒他自己躺在谁的床上，更不必提九条天的手臂还紧紧压着他的双肩，仿佛猎豹死死咬着猎物的咽喉。  
八乙女乐分神了片刻去想对方究竟什么时候——从谁身上——练出这种程度的吻技，但热度飞快从纠缠的唇舌蔓延到全身，有条有理的思考也变得困难许多。今晚自制力是不受欢迎的客人，他放任自己往最原始的快感里沉溺下去，抬起手扣住九条天的腰，用力把对方拽了下来。  
这热切的反应让少年笑了一声，短暂地将自己上半身撑起来一点。他睁开眼，看见对方托着脸欣赏般的凝视，和那对眼瞳里自己脸颊潮红的倒影。现代天使的微笑一如既往毫无瑕疵，冰凉得像张精雕细琢的面具，但与他紧紧相贴的地方是截然相反的灼热，隔着衣物也能感觉到起了反应。  
他一眨不眨地与九条天对视，右手从宽松的居家服边缘滑进去，隔一层布料摸上对方半硬的性器，略微收紧手指时满意地听见一声呻吟。  
少年紧抿着嘴唇吞回更多的声音，那游刃有余的神情消失了，两颊的微红则更深了一些——现在他们一样狼狈了，他与九条天对视着，勾起一个枪弹硝烟气息一般、写满挑衅的微笑。  
回击般地，对方再一次俯身压了下来。 

柔和的亲吻落在他的额头、眼角和嘴唇，很快又游移到脖颈和胸口，却故意般地只在周围打着转反复撩拨，而对已经充血的乳尖视而不见。他有心抗议，对方却像是能够读心一样，抢先动作起来，将他完全硬起的性器一口含了进去。  
被湿热柔软口腔包裹吮吸的感觉好得过分，八乙女乐抽了口气，勉强忍住了没有立刻射出来，低下头却正好对上少年玫瑰色的双眼：“天，你……”  
制止的话才开了个头就被他自己掐断了。九条天仍然紧锁着他的视线，舌尖却反复在前端撩拨，而那双倾吐天使般歌声的、饱满如花瓣的浅粉色嘴唇此刻正含着他的性器，因为沾了前液，在灯下晶亮地反光。  
他不知道自己现在是什么样的表情，但少年已经再一次勾起了唇角，显然知道他想要说什么，也显然半点不把那微弱的拒绝放在心上：九条天吐出了他的阴茎——他听见黏膜与性器前端完全分开时轻微的声响——鲜红的舌尖探出来，挑衅般地在自己嘴唇上滑过一圈，才重新低下头去，沿着柱身从最下一路舔到了前端，只轻轻吹了口气就让他一阵发颤，铃口溢出更多滑腻的液体来。   
“要去了吗？”九条天轻声地笑，手上有一搭没一搭地套弄着，却始终不肯给予更多一点、足够他高潮的抚慰，“会不会太快了啊？明明是最想被他抱的男人No.1，让歌迷失望可不行哦？”  
“你、唔！”忽然抚上前端的手指令他不禁仰起了头，喘息也变得越发急促，只好放弃反击的打算，抿紧嘴唇忍住更多声音——但小恶魔显然不想这么快如他所愿，只是一边贴上来舔咬他的颈侧，一边死死压住了铃口：“耐心点，做个乖孩子。”  
对敏感部位的按压已经是足够过分的刺激，何况对方空余的手指还在前端来回刮擦。他的双腿早就不自觉地绷紧了，腰部迎合一般无意识地半抬起来，骨节分明的十指攥紧又松开，把床单揉乱了一片。  
“你脸红得好厉害啊，乐，”少年的声音贴着耳边低低响起来，紧接着是滚烫舌尖舔过他的眼角，“这么喜欢被欺负吗？”  
八乙女乐没剩下多少力气回话，也不太相信自己能够开口而不发出什么叫人脸红的声音，只好紧闭着眼忍耐这甜蜜的折磨。但握着他的那只手忽然松开了，他听见床垫轻微的响动和抽屉被拉开又合拢的声音，但那也只是刚升起就被推开的念头。此刻欲望占据无可置疑的主导地位，甚至早在他意识到以前，自己的手就已经取代离开的对方，握住了硬到发疼的性器，几乎有些粗暴地用力动作起来。  
终于降临的高潮比以往的每一次自慰都要更激烈，他的眼前白光一片，意识仿佛都有短暂的中断，回过神来才察觉自己半张着嘴，缺氧般地急促喘息着。 

九条天规规矩矩观众般坐在他身旁，想必把刚才的一刻尽收眼底，对上他投来的视线时便露出有点委屈的神情来：“乐一个人玩得这么开心……”  
但比起回答这无关紧要的挑衅，他更先注意到的是对方手上无色液体装了半满的小瓶子：“那是什么？”  
“嗯？”少年歪了歪头，他清楚那只是纯熟过分的表演，但对方疑惑的神色仍然足够真挚可爱，叫人简直不好意思大声说话，“乐不知道吗？”  
“还是说，乐只是想听我说出来呢？”小恶魔的尾巴从天使外壳里探了出来，九条天眯起眼向他微笑，声音放得比平时更低、更沙哑，“真是坏心眼。不过可以哦？”  
“——是润滑剂呀。”少年微笑着补上他问句的答案，食指轻轻压在自己的嘴唇上，表演般地吐出鲜红的舌尖，缓慢而极富象征意味地舔湿了手指，“我平时也会用到的……做一些事的时候。”  
八乙女乐本能地开始设想那样的场景：安静的房间、紧紧拉上毫无缝隙的窗帘、仰躺或者趴跪着的赤裸的少年、为了方便动作而大大打开的双腿、克制不住一点点加重的呼吸、抽离身体时沾满体液和润滑液的手指、高潮时被强行压抑的呻吟、星星点点溅在自己身上的浊液，和猛然仰起的白皙脖颈……

脑海里凌乱又真实过分的画面被对方的声音打断了，九条天俯身压了上来，明知故问地向他笑：“乐在想什么啊？”  
他脸上难以自制地热起来，而少年的右手已经向下滑去，戏谑般地揉了一把他再次抬起头来的性器。那触感湿润滑腻，但他还没来得及继续想下去，便感觉到一根手指探进了自己身体里。  
说这情况完全意料外就是撒谎了，但他也半点没做好心理准备，此刻既做不到把对方一把推开或干脆反客为主——那可是个未成年人——又没法顺从地接纳事态继续发展，只好从身体到精神都僵硬地原地当机。  
九条天皱起眉，姑且停下了手，重新靠过来吻他。这一回的亲吻漫长而缠绵，唇舌的辗转交缠温存如爱侣，他起初还消极抵抗地睁着眼，但对方低垂的眼睫近得过分，不自觉的每一下扑闪都仿佛勾在心尖上，催眠般地令他一点一点放松下来。  
直到对方的手指再一次开始动作，微妙的痛楚才让他从迷梦般地沉溺里稍微挣脱出来，抬起手推开对方时却也使不上多少力：“等等、我——”  
“不要。”九条天能读心似的一口拒绝，又朝他泪光莹莹地眨眼，“我明天早上还有工作呢……乐又没有经验，如果做的话会很痛的，肯定还会受伤……”  
“我会很温柔地抱乐的，”少年没等他狠下心来拒绝，已经飞快地贴上来，小猫似的舔他的唇角，间或抬起眼来投以恳求般的目光，沾着水光的长睫与玫瑰色的眼瞳一起闪闪发亮，“好不好？”

八乙女乐负隅顽抗地跟小恶魔对视了十秒钟，接着鬼迷心窍地点了头。

下一个瞬间他就开始后悔。对方的动作不能说不温柔，但从未有过经验的地方被强迫着一点点打开时，除了忍耐限度以内的痛感，更多的却是被全然陌生的处境引发的恐慌，与隐匿其中的些微期待，像是站在悬崖边缘，明知道下面有深渊万丈，也还是被迷雾之中的未知吸引着要抬起脚步、纵身跃下。  
但九条天熟练得异乎寻常，起码超出他的预计。在他从胡思乱想里回过神的时候，探进来的手指已经又增加了两根，此刻正寻觅般地在搅弄的间隙按压着内里。他清楚那只是润滑剂而已，可安静一片的房间里粘腻水声明显得惊人，也情色得惊人，叫他禁不住地脸颊发烫，本能地咬住了嘴唇。  
这倒不是没有好处的——几乎同时地，对方的指节压上了什么地方。前所未有的快感电流般打遍全身，内壁则贪婪地绞紧了那几根手指，引发再一次的陌生刺激。他半睁着眼，十几秒以后才模糊地意识到，刚才的沉闷呻吟是自己发出来的。  
但这种程度的反应当然不会让充满施虐欲望的小恶魔满意。九条天空余的那只手已经攀了上来：“不可以哦，咬破了怎么办呢？”  
少年的声音低低柔柔，手指用的力却半点不小，逼着他张开嘴才罢休：“就这样……真乖。”  
奖励般的亲吻落在他被汗水浸湿的额发上，又向下游移到沾了泪水的眼睫，他从对方的舌尖尝到快感里自己沁出每一滴液体的咸涩，大脑仿佛也和唇舌一样被翻搅得乱七八糟，再没剩下足够自控的理智，只能任由低哑的呜咽与溺水般的气音断断续续地溢出喉咙。  
“对了，我记得乐接下来应该……没有那种，需要半裸的拍摄吧？”九条天微笑着贴近了，却只落下一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，就重新靠向他耳畔：对方似乎很喜欢这样同他说话，此刻温热气息打在汗湿的皮肤上，却像是火炭一样，烫得他禁不住发抖，“真是太好了，不然……”  
“被人看见这里又红又肿的，”少年说着伸手在他胸口用力拧了一把，激出半声沙哑的呻吟，“要怎么解释才好呢？”

他很难清晰地感知到时间的流逝，但似乎并没过去太久对方就抽出了手，在他大腿上不算多轻地拍了一记。清脆的声响让他略微回过了神，而腿上轻微的疼痛在此刻只是细枝末节，反倒是随之而来的、那一块皮肤的灼热像是燃料一样，把他的身体烧得更烫。  
“转身，”九条天一边说着，手已经握在他的腰侧，半是引导、半是拖拽地将他翻过了身。他手肘和膝盖撑在床垫上，一边模糊地意识到自己现在的姿势驯服得有多糟糕，一边听见少年轻声地解释，“这样来做的话，乐的负担会小一点……你不想明天腰酸背痛吧？”  
那声音柔软得近乎温存，也因此八乙女乐根本不用回头去看，就能轻易地想象到对方现在是带着怎样心满意足的微笑在俯视他：“明明还是未成年的小鬼，你的兴趣也太……唔！”  
九条天没等他说完就插了进来，并且报复般地一口气顶得很深，几乎是粗暴地打开了先前扩张时也未经触碰的深处。突如其来的痛楚卓有成效地打断了后半句话，他紧紧抓着枕头，感觉到额角涔涔而下的冷汗飞快地浸湿了那层布料，耳边则是对方近在咫尺的、果汁软糖般甜美的轻笑声：“被发现了呀……没办法，因为乐平时都是那种样子嘛。”  
少年的右手重新滑到他的下颌，用力迫使他抬起了头——墙上是一张他们的海报，而理所当然地，印刷物上TRIGGER的队长正挑衅般地直视着镜头，眼神与轻微笑意冷淡又锐利，完完全全是一切尽在掌控的模样——而他不需要镜子也知道当下被自己精液溅了满身的样子多么狼狈。和羞耻感一起席卷而来的是更加高涨的、罪恶的快感，九条天的手指轻轻划过他被汗水湿透的脊背，而只是这样似有若无的触碰都仿佛带着电流，叫他腰上一阵阵酸麻，全身发软得几乎支撑不住自己的重量，全靠对方环过他腰腹的手臂，才勉强维持着趴跪的姿势。  
“现在这样可爱多了哦，”九条天贴在他的耳边笑，声音也变得有些不稳起来。少年意有所指地又往里顶了一下，这时候他才意识到自己是怎样近乎渴求地、紧紧绞着身体里的异物，“而且……乐不是也很喜欢吗？”  
“怎么样，要不要给乐买个项圈呢？”纤细的手指抚上他颈侧，象征性地朝内收紧了。这并没真正影响他的呼吸，但克制不住的、对窒息性爱的幻想却已经让他未被抚慰的阴茎硬得发痛，随着每一下轻微的摇晃，把止不住溢出的前液蹭在对方的手臂上。而九条天还在往下说，“挑一个有铃铛的好不好？小猫咪用的那种，很合适吧？”  
八乙女乐想要反驳，但对方抢先一步退了出去，又在内里来得及感到空虚以前就重新插进来，准确地压着最敏感的那里反复顶弄。随之而来的刺激远比之前被手指玩弄的时候要更激烈，海浪一样积叠起来、往复冲击着所余无多的理智。他在肉体拍击的清脆声响与湿润水声之中分辨出自己的声音，但已经没法再去在乎那些喘息和呜咽有多放浪，只有还在运作着的动物本能，让他对这样酷刑般的快感生出几分恐惧。继续这样下去的话、自己会变成什么样呢？  
被理性全失的模糊念头驱动着，酸软的手臂勉强地将身体重新撑起了一些。他四肢着地、像只真正的动物一样趴伏在那里，艰难地向前挪动起来，想要从对方的掌控与冲撞之中逃开。九条天握在他腰上的双手短暂地松开了，如果还清醒的话他该能意识到这压根不是好事，但眼下他早就没剩下思考的余力，只是本能地往前多爬了几步，直到滚热的脸颊贴上冰凉的床头板，才茫然地停了下来——随即一度松开的那双手镣铐般扣上他的脚踝，粗暴地将他拖了回去，重新钉死在那根滚烫的性器上。  
他颤抖着被对方完全打开，汗水、眼泪和未被咽下的唾液把床单和他的脸弄得狼狈不堪，令人崩溃的快感里八乙女乐听见少年贴在耳边的低语，紧接着原本就模糊的视野被什么彻底挡住了，他昏昏沉沉地抬手去摸，意识到那是一条黑布。  
“坏孩子要接受惩罚哦。”  
视觉的剥夺带来比想象中更强烈的刺激，他觉得自己像是浮在海上，又如同无所凭依地飘在半空，或者陷在什么一片空白的梦境里。相同之处是触手所及只有虚无，缥缈得像褪了色的旧照片，唯一真实的只有肌肤相贴时感受到的、对方身体的温度，与他们正紧密相连的地方。他忍不住抬高腰臀向后迎合，然后在自己索取的、更为激烈的冲撞之中恶性循环般沉溺得更深。  
九条天掐着他的腰，一下一下地用力顶进来，还要不依不饶地贴上来问他喜不喜欢、舒不舒服，逼着他哀求更多。身体内部被反复打开碾压的快感让他说不出话，只有叫人脸红耳热的呻吟作为回答。八乙女乐急促地喘一口气，勉强扭回头，在一片黑暗里凭直觉吻了上去。  
现代天使的嘴唇甜得像草莓。  
  
但这样不够。他迷迷糊糊地想着，下意识地把体内的异物绞得更紧、吮吸般地往更深处吞咽——对方喘息着在他颈侧咬了一口，扣在他腰上的手回应般地收紧了，明天也许会留下指痕吧——但不够、这样不够。他艰难地挣动起来，想要转过身去，自己也弄不清楚把什么说出了口，只能隐约听出九条天似乎是笑了起来，语气愉悦又宽容：“可以哦。”  
卡在腰上的手松开了，但对方却没退出去，反而就着身体相连的姿态将他转了过来。深埋在他体内的异物随着动作碾过最要命的地方，又叫他吐出更多颤抖的呜咽来。随即蒙眼的布条被扯开了，他眨着眼想要适应忽然明亮起来的视线，模糊地看见九条天俯下了身。有那么短暂的一刹那，近在咫尺的玫瑰色双瞳里正正好好只装下他的倒影。那一瞬间他们简直好像比之前或之后的任何时刻都更亲近了，快感烧得八乙女乐头脑发昏，促使他在这镜花水月般一触即碎的错觉里前所未有地热切迎合着对方的亲吻，换来对方又一声低笑。  
“没关系，”九条天引着他的手，让他自己屈起双腿、抱住了膝盖，好更方便对方的侵入。他顺从地照办了，得到一个奖励般的、落在眼角的轻吻，“很可爱哦，乐……这样也不错。”  
“我也想看着乐的脸。”  
少年低哑的声音如此亲昵、如此温柔，叫八乙女乐禁不住地浑身战栗，后穴死死咬住了对方的阴茎，自己则在又一次强硬的、直抵最深处的撞击之中，无声地尖叫着射了出来。  
“呜、等等，现在还、啊！”他几乎是在啜泣了，对方却半点没有体贴他的打算，置若罔闻地紧紧掐着他的腰，一次比一次用力地碾开余韵中痉挛着绞紧的肠肉，反复地撞进更深处。他简直觉得自己要被弄坏了，却又无处可逃，只能任由这样的恐惧和过分激烈的刺激把自己拖拽向深渊的最底层，唾液和诱人的呜咽一起从合不拢的嘴唇里溢出来，“嗯呜、天、天，太深了、天、好舒服、呜、哈啊啊啊！”  
八乙女乐再一次高潮了，但这一回却只有透明的液体，失禁一般地断断续续淌出来。高潮之后的恍惚里他勉强睁着眼，看见九条天伸手抹了一把那东西，在指尖拉出粘稠的银丝来，又随手擦在了他身上。对方毫不留情地继续一下下狠顶进来，一边握着他软绵绵的性器，用生着薄茧的掌心来回揉搓前端。他被玩弄得受不住，又因为连续的高潮使不上半点力气，只能哽咽着发抖，任由对方随意处置。  
在漫长仿佛永恒的、快感的折磨之后，九条天终于射在他里面。直接淋在敏感内壁上的精液滚烫，他昏昏沉沉地想要蜷缩起来，铃口溢出更多黏腻的液体。对方的声音显得遥远又模糊，濒临极限的状况下他只隐约听见“乐好厉害呀”“第一次……这样的呢”，就彻底失去了意识。

八乙女乐被闹铃叫醒的时候已经将近中午，窗帘体贴地紧紧拉着、毫不透光，床单枕套和被套都换过了，包括他自己身上也是如此：除了大概要不了几天就能消退的指痕、隐秘部位难以启齿的异样感受，与显然是对方帮忙换上的成套睡衣之外，也并没有更多痕迹留下。  
他划开锁屏、读完九条天发来的RC、试图坐起来并因为超乎预计的腰酸背痛而倒回枕头上——九条天的枕头上——把手机丢在了一边。  
不得不承认，看到未读消息提示时他的确冒出了一点自己也说不清的期待，但对方的遣词造句平淡得一如既往，也只是简短地告诉他锅里留了早饭而已，连表情包都吝啬一个，昨晚刻薄又亲昵的调笑半点不见踪迹。  
但无法回避的是，他（竟然）想要挽留这注定不可挽留的一切，甚至还想要更多——不是只有一夜、或者哪怕不止一夜的，难以被定义但绝不包括多少感情的脆弱关系，而要加上牵手、拥抱与共同度过的夜晚或清晨，和更多……更多他曾经设想给面目模糊的未来伴侣的事物。他做过所有不切实际的梦。他所渴望和向往的一切。

而尽管和对方坐下来好好谈谈的尝试反复失败、某一晚再次被邀请进那房间的隐秘期待也屡屡落空，八乙女乐却仍然从未设想到，在一个月以后，提前两天结束了外景拍摄、并在深夜回到TRIGGER三人所分享的那间公寓时，自己推开门后会看见另外两名同住人……正在沙发上热切地纠缠着。  
“哎呀，”九条天先抬起头来看见了他——而少年的微笑竟和一个月前的那夜晚毫无差别——在另一个人模糊的、带着泣音的呻吟里，朝他比了一个压低声音的手势，“欢迎回来。”  
他僵硬地站在原地，明知道不该去看甚至不该停留，却还是无法自制地、像要将它烙印在视网膜上一样，一眨不眨地注视着这场景。而正因如此，他很快察觉了另一个人像是没意识到他存在的原因：十龙之介躺在沙发上，略微仰起的脸正朝着他的方向，令他不仅能够看见那条蒙在双眼的（一个月前被用在他自己身上的）黑布，甚至能清晰地分辨出它已经被浸湿了。  
恰好也是这个时候，对方仿佛察觉了什么似的，有些困惑地伸手要去解开它，却只发出了含糊的呜咽——他忽然意识到在那半开的双唇间隐约反光的黑色表面是什么了。  
这想法蠢得要命，但他的第一反应竟是“天这次准备得好齐全（是因为更加重视吗）”。而无法克制地，他想要知道之前自己是否也是如此，或许还要更加狼狈。  
九条天已经强硬地压住了对方的手，一边向他投以最后一抹意味不明的微笑，一边俯下身去，介乎询问与调笑之间的语调又亲昵又温存：“怎么了？”  
那是随时可以亲吻的距离。

他没法再停留下去了。理智催促他尽快离开不要被龙看见，情感也烧得滚沸，叫他觉得多站多看一分一秒都是胜过地狱的煎熬。而飞快的步幅之下他居然还能保持安静无声，直到关上了自己房间的门，才重重倒在床上，甚至连换衣服的余力都没剩下。  
这是第一次吗、起因会是什么呢、天在想什么、他究竟怎么看待我——是谁都可以吗？  
纷乱的思绪咬噬如毒蛇，但长途旅行和连日工作的疲惫终究占了上风，很快，睡眠便怜悯般地降临了。

那一晚八乙女乐没有做梦。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为我实在很不擅长给纯车起标题，所以这次也选择了随机歌单的方式……总觉得开始搞脱离噶之后我就不停地在用自己粗浅的了解玩梗辱基督教lol如有冒犯很抱歉。  
> 歌词里有句be my man and show me what it is like...嘻嘻.jpg虽然感觉有点在泥byny但是，既然p站lft微博推特到处都有相对弱化了9的89同人，偶尔换换口味欺负一下8也挺好的嘛。反正我觉得挺好的，不接受反驳。小恶魔是好文明，我永远爱他。  
> 以及，我最开始以为，我最多也就写3k了。没有想到一路冲上8k，怎么说呢，啊，欺负直男真的、非常、快乐呢啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈98真的超——级适合后背位啊！！！我推的CP终于能过一次419了！舒服！  
> 此外如果我没有咕咕或者卡文的话，后续应该会有一个910的见色起意车（没错就是这篇结尾88不幸撞见的）和一个报复性的、810合计了一下把9睡了的【89+109】车，然后也许还有一个98+910车。是的我已经是个混乱邪恶派了anyway enjoy your riding(?


End file.
